


Daddy Kim (where Kim Inhwan pwns his own father)

by needlepricks (kaleidoscopexia)



Category: JYJ (Band), JYJ - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy!Junsu, Everyone is a cat lady, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Tio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidoscopexia/pseuds/needlepricks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junsu falls in love and Inhwan just wants his Mickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Kim (where Kim Inhwan pwns his own father)

“You need to find yourself a boyfriend.”  
  
“Hmm,” Junsu agrees distractedly, his mind busy trying to figure out whether he should get the palm trees printed bed sheet or the one with soccer balls.  
  
“Are you listening to me?” Seonah demands. She then proceeds to grabbing both bed sheets and dumping them into the shopping cart. She makes an annoyed tsk sound with her tongue as Junsu gives her a smile that clearly spells out that he hasn’t heard a single word. “Boyfriend. Like pronto???”  
  
“I thought we talked about this before,” Junsu whines cutely as he pushes the cart towards the electrical section to search for a nightlight. “Well for one, who would want me?”  
  
“Pfft, don’t pretend you don’t even know Kim Junsu. With that ass of yours.....” Seonah reaches around and gives Junsu a loud resounding smack on his bum which not only earns a loud shocked gasp from the ahjumma across them but also a scary leer from her husband. Seonah gives the old man a disgusted look before turning her attention back to Junsu. “You know you've got the world wrapped around your fingers”  
  
“That hurts,” Junsu pouts, rubbing his butt, already imagining the red handprint forming on his cheeks. “You know that’s not the problem. I  _know_  this ass brings the boys out-" Junsu grins as Seonah gives him an unladylike snort. “-but the last time I went out with someone, he couldn’t wait to jump ship.”  
  
“That was two years ago Jyunshu-yah. That’s ancient history. You gotta get yourself a new man. Come on let me set you up.”  
  
“Nooooo way,” Junsu immediately rejects, backing away from her, hands waving in fierce disapproval. “Remember that one time, you tried to set me up? With Seunghyun.... the one who calls himself Seungri? Look how brilliant that turned out. He practically proposed his undying love for me on national radio, wouldn’t let go of my hand whenever we go out together and basically stalked my apartment 24/7. I had to get a restraining order for him. Thank you but no thank you.”  
  
“I don’t know how that happened. I swear the Seunghyun I was going to introduce to you was a different one.....”  
  
Junsu gives Seonah a look of distrust but brightens up when he sees the cute yellow duck nightlight hanging in front of him. He reaches out to grab one. “Well, I don’t need anyone else; I have you baby-yah. I’ll stay with you forever”  
  
“That’s what I’m afraid of.”  
  
“Get out of my life” Junsu feigns being enraged and shoves her shoulders with his. “Why am I  _always_  stuck with people who don’t appreciate me?”  
  
“Because you know you can’t live without us” Seonah teases and pulls the cart forward knowing perfectly well that Junsu is probably pulling faces at her behind her back. _Pfft, and he says he feels like an ahjussi, he acts like their son._  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mine!”  
  
“Kim Inhwan, behave!” Junsu scolds his 5 year old son trying to wrestle the toy pony from his grip. “Be a good boy and listen to daddy and let the pony go.”  
  
“Miiineeee!” Inhwan screams, refusing to budge as he pulls the pony back.  
  
“Daddy already bought that nice soccer ball you wanted” Junsu says to calm his son down (Inhwan has turned quite a ripe tomato, still intent on getting his pony). He squats down and tries to pry Inhwan’s fingers off the toy horse but his son has developed superhuman strength. He looks around the store and sees all eyes on them. Embarrassed, he half-bows repeating apologies to everyone around him.  
  
“Daddieeee, Hwannie wants poneeeee” Inhwan whines and lets the pony go abruptly causing Junsu to stumble backwards, falling on his backside. _“Appa pweaseeee.”_  
  
Junsu stops mid-process of dusting his derriere as he hears the pleading tone his son uses to call him. He tries hard to ignore it, tells himself he’s just looking for trouble but even then, his head lifts up against his will and Junsu knows he’s fighting a losing battle.  
  
Inhwan is looking at him with practiced innocence. Teardrop shaped eyes, a carbon copy of his own, is pooled with tears. Eyes, big and pleading, blinking ever so innocently and his lips on full pout, that he feels his resolve slowly and surely crumbling.  
  
_No, Kim Junsu, do not give in to that face._  
  
Junsu shakes himself trying to wake up from the hypnosis but he knows that it’s a lost case. No one can resist that look. Hell, he _invented_  that look. He taught his son how to use it to his own advantage when his son sobbed about how the bigger kids were always bullying him. Never one to applaud violence, he taught his son the family secret of getting your way without lifting a single finger.  
  
And now his son is using the exact trick on him. He knew he shouldn’t have taught The Look to his son until he is old enough to know _not_  to exploit such knowledge against one’s own parent, or at least not until he can no longer be able to get away with it.  
  
“Appa pwease, pwetty pwease” Inhwan begs and places two small hands on Junsu’s cheeks. He tilts his head to the side and throws an angelic look at Junsu, not giving his father a chance to shield himself against his cute attack.  
  
Junsu stares into his son’s eyes a few more moments, deluding himself into thinking that he could resist but finally admitting defeat, he lets out a loud sigh. “Fine. Fine. I’ll get the pony for you...”  
  
Inhwan immediately breaks into a huge smile, one front tooth missing due to a swing incident, gives his dad a sloppy kiss on the lips and starts running around with the pink pony. “You’re the best Appa in the whole wide world!”  
  
Junsu groans, still squatting, starts to curl into a ball. He hits his head repeatedly against his knees, banging his head at each word. “Easiest. Pushover. In. The. Whole. Wide. World.”  
  
His inability to refuse his son is slowly turning into a huge problem. Just the other week, Inhwan’s kindergarten teacher had told him that Inhwan had a little squabble with little Taeyeon. There were hair pulling and pinching involved. Junsu was planning to give a little lecture about fighting and how it’s wrong to fight (especially girls) but somehow his son had turned the tables around. It ended up with Inhwan curled in his lap having a father-son moment over a shared mug of hot chocolate where Junsu had agreed that yes, Taeyeon did deserve to be pinched for saying she looks prettier than Inhwan. Jaejoong had scoffed when passing the father and son curled on the couch, telling Junsu that he’s totally whipped before going to the kitchen to make dinner.  
  
“MIIIINNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEE”  
  
Junsu lifts his head up as he hears the familiar screech. Not again. He stands up and jogs towards the direction of his son’s voice. This time he’s not going to give in so easily. He’s going to stay firm. He’s going to finally say no and Inhwan needs to know that he cannot have  _every single thing_  that he wants. Yes. He’s going to be firm, but as soon as he approaches his son, all thoughts flies out the window.  
  
Inhwan is clinging (and snuggling?) onto a black jeans covered leg. His son has his arms and leg curled around a long muscular leg, his pink pony left abandoned near Buzz Light-year standing on a shelf wholly dedicated to Toy Story, happily claiming said leg as his.  
  
Junsu’s eyes roam up the said leg, eyes straying for a second at a very inappropriate place before moving up to a thin waist, large strong shoulders and ends into the most gorgeous smile he has ever seen in his life.  
  
“Is he yours?” the man asks not looking the least bit annoyed by the crazy toddler clinging on his thigh for dear life but instead looks more amused by the whole situation. He ruffles Inhwan’s hair and looks at Junsu bemusedly.  
  
Junsu is rooted to the spot (probably staring like a total fool), stunned by the effect of sparkling set of teeth directed at him. He couldn’t help thinking that,  _yes_ , his son has really good taste (it’s all genetic Junsu believes) which is then further concreted as he sees the dimple from Mr. Gorgeous Smile. Junsu has always had a thing for dimples.  
  
“Uhm, hi?” the man says, calling Junsu out from his fantasy.  
  
“Oh!” Junsu snaps himself out of his trance. “I’m so sorry, I’ll get him off you,” Junsu quickly grabs Inhwan but his son refuses to budge. Junsu gives a nervous high pitched laugh, cringing how it tends to make a weird noise at the most inappropriate moments, throwing an apologetic look towards Mr. Gorgeous Smile as his hands keeps clawing on Mr Gorgeous Smile’s delicious thighs (truth be told, Junsu wasn’t really sorry about the whole thing)  
  
“Kim Inhwan, let the pretty man go!”  
  
“Daddy, I want pwetty man. Buy himmmm! Buyy Mickeyyyyy”  
  
“Hwannie, behave please” Junsu leans closer to Inhwan’s ear and begs. “Dont embarrass me please please  _please._ ”  
  
Instead of being a good little boy, Inhwan sticks his tongue out, making a loud raspberry noise while he’s at it and screams “Mine. Miiiinnneee. My pwetttyyy Mickeeeyyyy Mousee.”  
  
“Inhwan, the pretty man is NOT a toy.” Junsu hisses at his son. “Pretty man is not Mickey Mouse.”  
  
“Pretty man?” Mr Gorgeous Smile questions. Junsu has a feeling he’s being teased and he refuses to take bait. It’s already humiliating enough that he had let slip calling Mr Gorgeous Smile pretty and the fact that his son is clinging on said man’s thigh like it’s his life line, he’s not going to further his embarrassment by acknowledging the question.  
  
“I’m so sorry, he’s not-”  _tugs_  “-usually-”  _tugs_  “-like this. He’s a really-”  _hard tug_ “-good, obedient kid”. He is at lost on how to make his son release Mr Gorgeous Smile. Unfortunately for him, his son is very determined when he wants something or what Jaejoong hyung prefers to name it, ' _the stubbornness of the spawn of evil'_  
  
“Come on tyke,” Mr Gorgeous Smile chuckles after watching Junsu struggling, and effortlessly pulls Inhwan up into his arms. “You should listen to your daddy; it’s not nice to make him stressed out”  
  
Junsu knows that his mouth is hanging wide open, but he couldn’t help it. His son rarely listens to anyone and here his son is acting cute and giggly while Mr Gorgeous Smile pinches his cheeks. He shouldn’t be surprised really; his son is a sucker for a pretty face.  
  
“So, are you my stalker?”  
  
Junsu blinks, a little confused if he has heard right. “W-what?”  
  
“How did Inhwan know my name is Micky? Are you stalking me?”  
  
“Wha- no! You’re wearing that Mickey Mouse sweatshirt so that’s why he-  _I’m not a stalker_ \- calls you Mickey. It’s his favourite Disney- I can’t believe..... why would I stalk- I mean it’s your fault, I mean I don’t stalk-” Junsu defends himself, feeling a little flustered at the accusation. He stops when he notices Mr Gorgeous Smile, or Micky, grinning at him, his cute dimples appearing again and feeling frustrated demands, “Why are you grinning?”  
  
“Because you’re rather adorable.”  
  
“Excuse me; I told you, I am  _not_ ado-” Junsu stops midway of his fuming when he realises that Mr Gorgeous Smile had just called him adorable and finishes with a, “-huh?”  
  
The dimple gets deeper as Mr Gorgeous Smile’s smile widens and looks a little sheepish. “Was that too direct? I’m sorry. Sometimes words just slip from my mouth without me realizing it.”  
  
“Oh. Uh.... uhmm....” Junsu stutters, trying to stop the blush he feels forming on the tip of his ears. His fingers automatically move to flatten his hair in nervousness, eyes casting downwards to stare at Micky’s flip flops and the tattoo above his ankle.  
  
“Daddiiiieeeeee I want Micky.”  
  
Relief washes over him as Inhwan saves Junsu from having to comment on Yoochun’s words. Only briefly. He snaps his head back up wondering if he has heard right.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Let me bring him home pweaaassse. I promise to take good care of him.” Inhwan pleads. Junsu wants to facepalm at his son so bad. He tries to hold back the laughter from escaping his lips but he was helpless as it bursts out. His son,  _a 5 year old at that_ , already begging him to let him bring a man home. He looks at Mr Gorgeous Smile and his stomach flutters to see him laughing along with him.  
  
_God, those fucking gorgeous dimples._  
  
“Inhwan you can’t make someone do something without his permission. It’s not polite” Junsu lectures his son after coming back to his senses. He takes Inhwan from Yoochun’s arms, much to Inhwan’s dismay as he tries to latch his arms around Micky’s neck but Junsu is too fast for him.  
  
“I don’t mind. I don’t really have anything planned today,” Micky shrugs, showing Junsu those goddamn dimples again.  
  
He is tempted to invite Mr Gorgeous Smile over, already contemplating how to kick Jaejoong out from the apartment but stops himself. He doesn’t even know who this Micky is. What if his name is not even Micky. What if he is some kind of kid molester that preys on cute little kids like Inhwan.  
  
“Hey I’m sorry, I guess I was being rude inviting myself like that...” Micky starts to say, the look on his face making Junsu feel guilty for doubting him.  
  
“I just, uhm......... I need to go” Junsu tells Micky as he puts Inhwan down. Junsu grabs his son’s hand feeling he needs to get away before he does something he might regret.  
  
“Wait!”  
  
Junsu turns to look at Micky.  
  
Micky opens his mouth like he was about to say something but then closes it. He takes a step forward towards Junsu but stops halfway as if he changed his mind and starts mussing up the back of his hair. Junsu couldn’t help thinking it was cute. “It was really nice meeting you.....” he trails off.  
  
“Junsu.”  
  
The flash of those pearly whites makes Junsu’s heart skip all over again. “Yoochun.” Mr Gorgeous Smile offers back. “It was nice meeting you Junsu.”  
  
Junsu gives him a small smile and quickly turns around before he changes his mind and jumps Mr Gorgeous Smile. Inhwan whines – _I want Mickey, daddy, Mickey, Mickey ahjussi_ \- but Junsu ignores him. He is halfway towards the exit, Inhwan’s pink pony forgotten when he halts.  _Does he really want to stay single and alone for the rest of his life?_  He can already hear Jaejoong and Seonah's tuts of disappointment.  
  
He sees the stationary aisle to his left, looks around to see that the coast is clear before he crouches down, eye-to-eye level with his son. “Inhwan why don’t you pick out a colouring book, choose as many as you want” His son’s face lights up instantly, pout vanishing as he runs over to the colouring book section greedily.  
  
Making sure that his son is absorbed in his new task, Junsu quickly grabs a pen from one of the shelf, takes a notepad and rips out a page. He quickly scribbles his phone number and his name. “Come on Inhwan, let’s go!” His son skips along to Junsu’s fast pace, face beaming with five colouring books tucked under his arm.  
  
Junsu tries to search for Yoochun, looking for the grey Mickey Mouse sweatshirt or that cute dimpled smile in the crowd but he couldn’t find him. Junsu swallows the disappointment in his throat, surrendering to the fate that they were never meant to be.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hwannie where’s your dad?” Jaejoong asks the little boy sprawled over the carpet, focused in colouring the cartoon character in his book.  
  
Inhwan sits up and smiles at him like one of those scary dolls in cheap Halloween movies. “Say "Kim Inhwan is the bestestestest person in the whole wide world.”  
  
“You brat, no way am I saying that” Jaejoong huffs and turns to find Junsu on his own. He already has a rough idea where Junsu might be. He pushes open the bathroom door and sure enough he sees the blonde-haired Junsu sulking, body prone, arms squished to his sides, squeezing himself to fit the little marble shelf in front of the mirror.  
  
Jaejoong couldn’t help himself as he sees the curve of Junsu’s ass looking like Mount Everest compared to the rest of him-  _gosh you’re so big, he mutters_ \- and gives a tight slap on the bubble butt.  
  
A muffled whine comes from the sulking figure-  _g’way I'm brooding_.  
  
“What’s the matter this time? Mad at yourself because you gave in to more of Inhwan’s ridiculous demands??” Jaejoong prods, ignoring Junsu’s words.  
  
“I lost Mr Gorgeous Smile.”  
  
“Is that some kind of cartoon character I don’t know about?” Jaejoong asks confused.  
  
Junsu pushes himself up and sits Indian style, crossing his legs on the small space allowing Jaejoong to sit next to him.  
  
He sighs, takes a huge breath and lets it all out. “I sort of met this guy, his name is Yoochun- well he said his name was Yoochun but then he again he said his name was Micky too since he said I was a stalker because Inhwan called him Micky- and he has these gorgeous sets of dimples. You know how i love those kinds of smiles. Jaejoong he was so good looking and Inhwan practically molested his leg but he was so sweet about it and Inhwan loves him already an- hyungg owwwwww”  
  
Junsu stops midway of his vent session to rub the sore spot on his forehead that Jaejoong has just knuckled. “What is with you and Seonah, always out to abuse me” Junsu wails, knowing he’s acting like a kid and not caring one single bit.  
  
“Junsu I can't catch a single thing you’re saying, you’re talking like a bullet train.”  
  
Junsu sighs again. “There was this guy, he was flirting with me, I think and I sort of rejected him and- owwww hyung what is with the one touch?” Junsu painfully demands rubbing his stomach.  
  
“That is for being stupid,” Jaejoong declares shaking his head. “Come here.” Junsu looks at him suspiciously and he laughs “Come over here, I swear I won’t hit you” Junsu slowly crawls over towards Jaejoong’s open arms and makes himself comfortable on Jaejoong’s chest feeling his hyung stroke his back in comfort.  
  
“Daddy!! Daddy!!”  
  
“I will strangle your son one day.” Jaejoong mutters darkly.  
  
“Shut up you love him.” Junsu chuckles at the scoff Jaejoong gives him and pulls away. He walks out of the bathroom seeing his son staring mouth wide open at something. “What is it Hwannie?”  
  
“Daddy, Tigger is eating Leo’s bum again” Inhwan giggles and points to their grey tabby giving the scottish-fold a rimming.  
  
Junsu quickly puts a hand over Inhwan’s eyes, horrified as he watches Leo purring loudly, lying on his back, tail swishing lazily as Tigger licks him all over.  
  
“Kids what are you doing stop ittttt” Junsu walks over to them and pulls Tigger away from Leo only to have Tigger licking his hand instead. “Tigger why are you like this” and quickly releases the grey tabby cat.  
  
“They love each other daddy~~!” Inhwan squeals happily. “Look Tigger is licking Leo again”  
  
He looks on helplessly as Tigger continues to ravage Leo with his tongue.  _Even his cats are getting some action._  He turns to his hyung for help but Jaejoong already has his phone out taking a video of the scene in front of them.  
  
“Hyung what are you doing?”  
  
“Do you know how many people  _like_  watching cat porn?”  
  
“What is cat prawn?” Inhwan asks, tilting his adorable face to look at Junsu. Junsu shoots Jaejoong a dirtly glare and gets a mouthed sorry in return.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Get me coffee.”  
  
Junsu ignores the man currently shaking his ass with his toes. He snuggles closer to Leo and continues watching men in shorts running around chasing after a ball.  
  
“Coffee or you die.” The deep voice threatens him. Junsu looks up and gets shocked at what he sees. “Hyung you look like crap.”  
  
“Thank you Captain Obvious. Now go get me my caffeine fix,” Jaejoong walks over and tries to squeeze himself next to Junsu.  
  
“Heavyyyy...... hyung go make it yourself.” Junsu says while he struggles to stay on the sofa, Leo already long gone the moment Jaejoong decides to crash onto Junsu. They wrestle for a while before Junsu finally gets kicked off the sofa. Junsu stares at the figure in front of him and imagines throttling Jaejoong till he turns blue.  
  
“The coffee machine is broken and I can’t go out looking like a zombie”  
  
“But I’m watching a match~~”  
  
Jaejoong snarls at Junsu “I don’t care.  _Now_.”  
  
Junsu crosses his arms in defiance, mouth set straight in a stubborn line “Don’t want to!”  
  
“Jyunsyuyah~~ hyung wants coffee~~” Jaejoong whines cutely.  
  
Junsu lets out a huge sigh - _fine, fine_ \- he mumbles. He gets up, grabs his coat and cap and makes his way to the nearest coffee shop.  
  
  
  
  
  
Junsu enters Max Coffeehouse and gets hit by the smell of coffee and doughnuts and noisy chatter. The coffee shop makes the best caramel macchiato in the whole of Seoul and _to die for_  brownies (well in his opinions anyways) and he can already feel his mouth watering just from the thought of it.  
  
He waits in line and couldn’t help himself from checking out the man in the crisp tight black suit in front of him. The man is slightly taller than him with broad shoulders, no ass – _well that’s okay Junsu has plenty enough for the both of them-_  long legs and is wearing Italian shoes with no socks. Junsu’s eyebrows scrunch in bewilderment.  _Who the hell wear shoes without socks?_  
  
“One tall iced caramel macchiato and an expresso to go please” the man in front of him orders and Junsu could feel his jaw drop. _Yoochun?_  He remembers that voice. He has dreams of that low sexy voice calling his name, breathing into his ear, doing wonderful things to his body-  
  
“Junsu?”  
  
It was a second too late before he realises he had just spoken Yoochun’s name out loud. And it takes another second for Junsu to realise he is in his rattiest pair of black shirt and sweatpants. Of all the days he gets to meet him again, Mr Gorgeous Smile just  _had_  to see him at his worst.  
  
“Hi,” Junsu says lamely. Their eyes staring into each other –Junsu takes note of the clear chocolate eyes and the long curly eyelashes, _another point for Mr Perfect_ -, smiling awkwardly, both unsure how to react.  
  
“Next please” The barista decides for them and the moment is broken. Yoochun pays for his coffee and reluctantly walks away from the cute man with the prettiest tear-shaped eyes who he couldn’t shake off his mind.  
  
“Your order please?”  
  
Junsu bites his lips. What the hell was he doing? He should be asking Yoochun out for a coffee or something.  
  
“Excuse me sir?”  
  
Junsu hesitates only for a split second. He turns around to catch Yoochun before he disappears again. He nearly bumps into someone rushing in his direction,  _Yoochun_ he realises, and blurts out the words before he loses his courage.  
  
“Want to have coffee?” “Can I have your number?”  
  
They pause, both a little startled. Junsu couldn’t help the pink blush tingeing his cheeks or the little voice in him squealing like a little pig.  
  
“Yes.” they say simultaneously, earning Junsu his favourite dimpled smile from Yoochun which he returns with a goofy grin.  
  
“So, I guess I’ll just order.... or are you busy right now?”  
  
“Nope. I have all the time in the world.” Yoochun answers him and offers the cold beverage he is holding. “iced caramel machiato?”  
  
“Thanks, but I was the one-” Junsu starts to protest but nevertheless allows Yoochun to hold his hand as he drags them to a vacant table.  
  
Junsu feels excitement bubbling inside him the longer they talked. They chatted about anything and everything, talking about each other and joking around. He feels so comfortable around Yoochun, it didn’t feel like they were just strangers who suddenly met –minus the encounter at the store with Inhwan- it was like talking to someone he’s known his whole life. Like Hyukjae, only better looking and Junsu actually wants to make out with.  
  
He finds out Yoochun owns a successful advertising company, a company he inherits from his grandfather and he composes songs on the side as a hobby. Junsu tells him about Inhwan, about Seonah and how he lives with his annoying cousin Jaejoong and how they all raise Inhwan together. Yoochun tells him about how he tried to find Junsu on the phonebook but realised he didn’t know Junsu’s family name so that turned out to be a dead end. Yoochun tells him about his love for fishing and Junsu accidentally exposes his passion for oyaji gags-  
  
_(“Come on show me just one gag”  
  
“No, it’s embarrassing, no one ever laughs”  
  
“You can’t expect me not to be curious after you just told me about your oyaji gags. I promise I’ll laugh.”  
  
“That’s so sincere Yoochun.” Junsu deadpans and tries to give the evil eye but his mood was too good to even do that.  
  
“Come on~~”  
  
“........... oshiri penpen ball pen...” Junsu finally succumbs to Yoochun’s request. He tries to make a poker face, like he didnt feel bothered at all; but his red face already gives him away and he immediately covers it with his hands. “You promise you’d laugh!” Junsu accuses through his fingers when he didn't hear a reaction from Yoochun.  
  
Yoochun is doubled in half, laughing silently, his shoulders shaking. The gag wasn't even the least bit funny but Yoochun couldn't help himself, not with the way Junsu's face looked- like he would rather get run over a bus this very second.  
  
“Maybe it’s a good idea to stop” Yoochun finally gasps out. “That was so terrible” And gets a kick on the shin for it.)_  
  
“I have to go,” Yoochun announces, checking his Rolex. Junsu checks his phone and realises they’ve been talking for nearly two hours. It felt like minutes to him. Yoochun takes out his wallet to pay for the cake they shared and the two lattes they ordered while talking but Junsu stops him.  
  
“No, it’s on me.” Junsu can already imagine the shocked face Hyukjae would give him if he ever hears such words come out of his mouth. He mentally flicks the imaginary Hyukjae’s forehead.  
  
“It’s okay.”  
  
“No really, Yoochun. I asked you out, so I’m paying.” Junsus says firmly and pushes Yoochun’s hand away from his wallet. “Let me.”  
  
“Ohh-kay.”  
  
“Okay.” Junsu smiles.  
  
“Well I’ll call you then,” Yoochun says, slowly walking backwards.  
  
“Okay” Junsu nods.  
  
Yoochun gives him a small wave, turns towards the exit and then turns to face Junsu again. “It is your number right?”  
  
“I’m not even going to answer that.”  
  
“Yeah, stupid question, okay, so..... later.” Yoochun gifts him with a curve of his lips and then he’s gone.  
  
Junsu feels like jumping up in the air and singing at the top of his lung and scream to random strangers-  _I want you, you want me?_  He feels like he's floating as he makes his way back home, he couldn’t wait to spill to Jaejoong about Yoochun aka Mr Gorgeous Smile.  
  
Junsu hums a happy tune as he opens the door only to be met with a monster. Jaejoong’s eye bags look even darker than it had this morning, his hair is in a mess and he did not look very happy.  _I’m dead_. Junsu gulps when he realises he has completely forgotten why he had gone to the coffee shop in the first place.  
  
“Where. Is. My. Coffee.” Jaejoong growls, voice scratchy and rough. He looks ready to strangle the man in front of him.  
  
“Hyung.” A step back. “I can explain.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yoochun parks the car outside Junsu’s apartment. Neither of them wanted the night to end so Junsu suggests they take a walk and Yoochun is too happy to oblige.  
  
They walk side by side not saying anything in particular, just enjoying each other’s presence. Yoochun tries several times to hold onto Junsu’s hand but there is always something stopping him; Junsu scratching his nose, Junsu blowing heat into his cold fingers, Junsu cutely sneezing, Junsu fidgeting with his hair. He finally hooks his little finger around Junsu’s pinky. When he realises that Junsu didn’t reject him or pull away, he boldly interlock their fingers together.  
  
He could feel Junsu’s hands tremble a little from the cold and tucks both their hand into his coat pocket. Yoochun could see the blush on Junsu’s cheeks, even in the dim light, but he wasn’t sure if it was from the cold wind or due to his actions.  
  
It was their fourth date together and Junsu already knows that Yoochun might be the one. Yoochun is caring, attentive, laughs exaggeratedly at all the jokes he makes even though Junsu knows it wasn’t the least bit funny. The best part is that Yoochun truly cares about Inhwan, always asking about his son and buying little gifts for him. The relationships he had before didn’t go too well once they found out he had a son.  
  
“We’re here.” They stop in front of Junsu’s building.  
  
“I had fun.” Junsu smiles and is mesmerized yet again by Yoochun. His hair was styled leaving his huge forehead out in the open. Junsu had teased him about it earlier which made Yoochun remark about his huge ass. Junsu had told him, he  _knew_  Yoochun was checking out his ass and Yoochun had the nerve to just wink back at him.  
  
“I had a great time too. Say goodnight to Hwannie for me”  
  
Junsu nods and waits for Yoochun to get back in his car. Yoochun moves, not towards the parked car but closing the distance between them. Their lips are cold when they touch but Junsu didn’t mind. He breaths into Yoochun's mouth, whimpering a little as their tongues melt together. Junsu shivers slightly as he feels icy cold digits curl around the back of his neck, bringing them closer. Yoochun reluctantly pulls away and ends the night with a soft peck on Junsu's nose. Their first kiss was all Junsu had dreamt of and more.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yoochun stares at the cat in front of him. Leo stares right back with huge watery eyes; it was like looking at puss-in-boots in real life. Yoochun remembers Junsu telling him about Leo, how he always sleeps in his bed at night, snuggling between Junsu’s legs, licking him at weird places. Yoochun already hates him.  
  
“Junsuyah, baby,  I don’t think Leo likes me at all.”  
  
“Rubbish. What are you talking about, he’s harmless. Aren’t you appa's favourite boy~~” Junsu coos at the Scottish-fold, scratching his ears. “Go on, just pet him; I know you’ll fall in love with him.”  
  
Junsu thinks that it is a brilliant idea to invite Yoochun over for dinner to introduce him to his whole family, especially the kids. He sees how Leo is staring lovingly at Yoochun and he can already feel like they're all going to be one big happy family.  
  
Yoochun gives Junsu a weak smile and tries to pat Leo’s head only to get scratched by the feline. Junsu gives a small disapproving noise but is back to scratching the cat’s ears lovingly.  
  
He gets an irrational fear creep up his spine that he might have gotten involved with a cat lady; scratch that, make it a family of cat ladies. Little Inhwan is busy trying to dress up the grey tabby into a bee outfit. (Yoochun can see Tigger looking extremely unhappy, and he feels a slight pity for the cat), while Junsu’s cousin, Jaejoong, was engrossed in painting his cat Jiji’s nails purple after failing to get his cat on a treadmill.  
  
“Inhwan~!” Yoochun calls. He decides he needs to intervene if he’s going to save the innocent little kid. Inhwan leaves the unhappy looking tabby with its body wrapped in a bee outfit and runs happily into Yoochun’s arms “We need a man-to-man talk kiddo.” Junsu ends up trying to stop Yoochun from converting his son into the pro canine team.  
  
Yoochun finds himself seriously questioning Junsu’s choice of pets when he later sees Tigger humping Leo in the kitchen.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t like Yoochun,” Jaejoong mutters darkly, enough for Junsu to hear. He climbs over the back of the sofa and latches himself to Junsu’s side giving icy glares to Junsu’s galaxy tab.  
  
Junsu rolls his eyes at his hyung and pushes him off but Jaeloong clings right back “You liar, the other day you couldn’t stop hanging on his every word.”  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about. He stole you from me. He stole you from Hwannie. He’s a thief!!”  
  
“Hwannie do you like Yoochun ahjussi?” Junsu turns to his son who was watching Pororo.  
  
Inhwan’s lips curved into a huge smile. “He’s the bestestestest ever. Can we swap him with Joongie ahjussi??”  
  
“Why you little brat.....” Jaejoong shrieks and starts a tickle war with Inhwan.  
  
Junsu ignores the both of them and continues to grin at the greasy tweets Yoochun sent him.  
  
  
@6002theMicky: @0101xiahtic i miss you ^^  
  
@0101xiahtic: @6002theMicky ㅋㅋ  
  
@6002theMicky: @0101xiahtic te quiero~~  
  
@0101xiahtic: @6002theMicky are you swearing at me ㅜ  
  
@6002theMicky: @0101xiahtic never baby. google it, it means i love you ♥ ♥  
  
@0101xiahtic: bambayah~~~ ♥ ♥ ㅋ  
  
@0101xiahtic: @6002theMicky bambayah ㅠㅠ  
  
@mjeje: @0101xiahtic @6002theMicky no...,,, shit.  
  
@6002theMicky: @mjjeje hi jaejoong-hyung.  
  
@mjjeje: /le ignores.  
  
@6002theMicky: @0101xiahtic: besame mucho~~  
  
@0101xiahtic: @6002theMicky os queremos ~~ ♥ ♥  
  
@0101xiahtic: @6002theMicky [http://twitpic.com/77iqmt](http://t.co/nTNg4I6z)  
  
@JUNO_JAPAN: (￣▽￣) RT @0101xiahtic: @6002theMicky [http://twitpic.com/77iqmt](http://t.co/nTNg4I6z)  
  
@6002theMicky: @0101xiahtic c’mere baby.  
  
@mjjeje: /PUKES. GET A ROOM RT @0101xiahtic: @6002theMicky os queremos ~~ ♥ ♥  
  
@0101xiahtic: @mjjeje @6002theMickyㅋ  
  
@0101xiahtic: @6002theMickyㅋㅋㅋ  
  
@0101xiahtic: @JUNO_JAPAN @6002theMickyㅋㅋ  
  
@mjjeje: how come i only get one ㅋ i’ll disown you  
  
@mjjeje: .....  
  
@mjjeje: talk to me  
  
@mjjeje: why did you guys disappear??? ㅠㅠ  
  
@0101xiahtic: @6002theMicky @fcmen17 @youngfeel @StarBell87 @BeeeestDJ @B2stGK guys, let’s play soccer next week! ㅋ  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Junsu jogs over to Yoochun smiling brightly, nodding in approval at the no. 6 blue FC Men uniform he wears. Yoochun’s tousled black hair, wide shoulders and his surprisingly thick thighs in those soccer shorts makes him so irresistibly sexy. It’s no wonder he always has a thing for footballers.  _Those damn legs._  
  
“I have to warn you, I’m not that great at soccer.” Yoochun’s adam apple bobs repeatedly showing his slight anxiety.  
  
Junsu leans in and gives him a chaste kiss on the lips. “You’ll be fine. It’s just practice, everyone goofing around. All good fun”  
  
Junsu beams as he feels Yoochun’s arm around his waist, hands resting on his hips and thick lips pressed against his temple. He nuzzles against Yoochun’s neck and gets wolf-whistled by his teammates. He ignores them and enjoys the moment.  
  
“Hyung, why are you wearing those shorts?” Kyungjong suddenly walks over, puzzled, pointing at Junsu’s shorts. Junsu is wearing the no. 44 instead of his own no 12. “Arent those the ones the hyungs threw away because the supplier made it too shor- OWWW.” Junsu shuts the pro-gamer up with a pinch. These meddlesome kids Junsu fumes.  
  
Junsu forces out a high pitched eu kyang kyang “I lost my shorts-”  
  
“But I saw them stuffed in the corner of the locker roo- hyunggg!! That really hurts” Kyungjong shrieks out in pain, glaring at his hyung whose powerful pinches of death are bruising his skin.  
  
Junsu gives back an equally lethal glare, eyes telling his dongsaeng to shut up or _else_.  
  
Yoochun looks at Junsu and tries to hide his smirk. Junsu is wearing a pair of shorts that rides up a few inches everytime he walks and bends down to tie his shoe laces revealing those gorgeous tanned honey thighs. He licks his lips forcing himself to stop thinking about that or else he would have some other balls other than the one in the game to worry about. His hand on Junsu’s hip is itching to go further down and cup that plump derriere but he controls himself.  
  
“I’m gonna go warm up,” Junsu tells Yoochun and starts moving towards the middle of the field.  
  
Junsu could feel Yoochun’s eyes on him as he walks into the field. Junsu mouth smugly curves up knowing quite well where those eyes will be fixed.  _So so easy_. He stops, does a few upper body twists and then spreads his legs. He bends down fingers touching the ground, purposely stretching his ass back. He just barely catches Yoochun averting his eyes from his ass pretending he wasn’t just staring at Junsu stretching a few moments ago.  _Gotcha_.  
  
“Wow, you must really want to fuck him” Kyungshik whistles as he stares amused at Junsu who is practically humping his ass in the air in the middle of the field. He laughs as Junsu quickly straightens up; his eyes widen into huge soccer balls at the accusation. He chuckles. Junsu is just too transparent for his own good.  
  
“Excuse me hyung??” Junsu’s voice raises a notch, embarrassed at being caught. “I don’t see how playing soccer with Yoochun equals me wanting to have sex with him. I just thought it would be fun for everyone to know him”  
  
“Uhuh,” Kyungshik says arms crosses in disbelief. “And you expect me to believe that dear donsaeng? The last time you brought a guy over to practice you were practically stripping all over the field.”  
  
“I did no such thing!” Junsu retorts hotly, punching the tall man for added measure. He turns away, grinning evilly as he hears the man whining in pain, rubbing his stomach from Junsu's nuclear punch.  
  
Junsu loves how Yoochun couldn’t take his eyes from him, he knows his plan has definitely worked.  _Hmmph, try resisting me like this Junsu gleefully thinks._  They all finish warming up and the game starts. Yoochun and Junsu ends up being on opposing teams and Junsu is impressed at how agile Yoochun is. He was actually pretty good at the game.  _That liar_.  
  
Junsu eyes the ball, barking instructions to his teammates, growling in frustration when one of them makes a stupid mistake and losing the ball to the other team.  His team is losing and the thing Junsu hates the most is to lose.  
  
He has always been competitive as a child, always entering competitions, giving his best so he can prove to everyone that he could do anything. He even decided to enter the cross-dressing competition after Hyukjae challenged him during middle school. Naturally Junsu dragged Hyukjae along with him, not wanting to be humiliated alone. So he dresses up in a short denim skirt and blonde wig, flashes the crowd as he danced sexily to the beat and won first prize.  
  
The ball is finally passed to Junsu and he zooms towards the goal post, he swerves around the person in front, fakes a right, nearly gets tackled but his reflex is fast and is able to steal the ball back from the opposing team, he sees an opening in front of him, kicks and scores a goal.  
  
He jumps in the air in celebration and gets mobbed by his teammates, everyone giving him a congratulatory tap on his butt.  
  
“Good job Junsuyah,” No. 17 congratulates and ruffles his hair fondly. Junsu looks around, searching for Yoochun and sees him approaching. Junsu couldn’t help licking his lips at the way Yoochun looks, all sweat and sex.  
  
Yoochun pulls Junsu into a short wet open mouth kiss. “Congratulations captain, great goal,” Yoochun says the moment he pulls away.  
  
“We’re going to beat your team, just wait and see” Junsu promises.  
  
Yoochun merely gives him his signature smirk before grabbing his ass tightly and smacking it. “We’ll see.”  
  
The game ends with Yoochun’s team winning 4:3. Yoochun finds Junsu alone in the changing room, leaning against the locker, pouting. Yoochun can’t decide which Junsu he finds more entertaining. The mischevious sexy Junsu or the cute one who acts like a little kid. They’ve known each other for a little more than 2 months and he still can’t believe how lucky he is to have Junsu in his life. Everything about Junsu just brings a smile to his face that it sometimes makes Yoochun believe that nothing could hurt him if he only has Junsu.  
  
“Hi.” He moves towards Junsu and traps him between his arms.  
  
“Hey.” Junsu answers, still pouting.  
  
Yoochun moves in and kisses the pout away. “It’s just a game Junsuyah. Didn’t you say it was all good fun?” Yoochun couldn’t help but tease.  
  
“Not funny” and the pout returns again.  
  
Yoochun cups Junsu’s face and grins after seeing Junsu’s thick rounded lips still puckered up into a pout. He leans in and presses his lips against the pout, congratulates himself as he feels the pout melting away and all he tastes is oranges and something that is so undeniably Junsu.  
  
Junsu closes his eyes and wraps his arms around Yoochun, allowing the slightly taller man to bring their bodies closer, moaning (like a total whore) into the kiss when he feels fingers slip under his shorts to press onto the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. He feels Yoochun move slightly to suckle on his upper lip and all Junsu could do was try not let his legs give way.  
  
Junsu pulls back to get air back into his lungs, breathing hard against Yoochun’s shoulders as the other man gives hot kisses along the arch of his neck. He opens his eyes lazily and gets the shock of his life. Yoochun stops when he feels Junsu stiffen along with the slight push Junsu gives him, feeling confused.  
  
Junsu stares back at the 15 pairs of eyes looking at them. He had completely forgotten- in the middle of all the sulking and Yoochun giving him  _the best kiss he has ever had in his life-_ of the existence of the other members of his team. He didn't hear them enter the changing room at all (but that might be because they weren't exactly quiet while eating each other's faces against the lockers).  
  
“Not. One. Word.” Junsu warns them in his I’m-the-captain-so-you-better-listen-to-me voice.  
  
He dares anyone to defy him and sees all of them trying to hold back their laughter. Junsu can tell from their eyes, that they couldn’t wait to troll on him. “I hate all of you” Junsu finally says and leaves the room to the sounds of catcalls and  Yoochun’s voice laughing along with everyone else.  
  
  
  
  
  
Junsu molds himself to Yoochun's body, allowing the other man to wrap his arm around him as he makes himself comfortable. He snuggles closer and buries his nose into Yoochun's shirt. He detects a slight trace of Yoochun's cigarettes amongst the smell of pine and citrus fruit. He rests his cheek against Yoochun's heart, listening to the slow comfortable rhythmic beat. Junsu’s icy feet travel in search of warmth and find it between Yoochun’s knees.  
  
“Cooold” Yoochun complains cutely but makes no move to push the icy feet away but pulling Junsu closer as if he could gather Junsu's warmth from him. They are both cuddled up under a blanket, watching a late night movie on the sofa, after tucking Inhwan into bed hours ago. Jaejoong is out partying at a night club and promises-  _cross my heart and hopes to die_ \- that  _yes_ , he will not come home tonight.  
  
“Yoochunah” Junsu calls out softly, and sees Yoochun looking down at him through his thick lashes. Junsu thinks he has the hottest boyfriend ever, his body, his sexy collarbones and those sexy tattoos hidden under Yoochun's shirt.  
  
“Yeah baby??” Yoochun's hand slips under Junsu's shirt and starts drawing lazy circles on the baby soft skin.  
  
“Do you want to spend the night here?” Junsu whispers, enjoying what Yoochun's fingertips are doing against his skin. He has never asked anyone to stay the night before, not even when he was in a serious relationship.  
  
Yoochun shifts a little so he could get a better look at Junsu’s face. “What about Jaejoong?”  
  
Junsu gives a small smile and shrugs “Kicked him out. So we’re all alone”  
  
“With Inhwan” Yoochun points out.  
  
“He's asleep” Junsu says, a mischevious smile already forming on his lips.  
  
Yoochun moves and turns their bodies so that Junsu is under him. “And what exactly do you plan to do when we’re all alone......... with Inhwan sleeping in the next room?”  
  
“Make out?” Junsu proposes. He pulls Yoochun down, catches his lips, tongues them before pulling on the thicker pair. “Maybe more?” Junsu breathes against Yoochun’s lips then presses against them, allowing Yoochun’s tongue to enter his mouth. He wraps his own tongue with Yoochun's, trying to control the moan from escaping his mouth when Yoochun's hand roams up the back of his thigh to knead his ass. He pushes Yoochun’s shirt up and scrapes his nails not too gently against the smooth skin and is rewarded with a soft groan from Yoochun.  
  
“Daddy?” Inhwan’s sleepy voice calls for Junsu.  
  
Their hands still in alarm, almost being caught red handed and quickly separate. Junsu feels grateful that it was dark and Inhwan was still half asleep to notice anything wrong.  
  
“Yes Hwannie?”  
  
“Daddy, Hwannie can’t sleep. Sleep with me pwease?”  
  
“Okay Hwannie,” Junsu walks over to Inhwan, pats his head and gives it a kiss. “Go back to bed and I’ll be right there okay?” His son nods cutely and turns and shuffles back to his bedroom dragging his huge pink dolphin plushie along with him.  
  
Junsu looks at Yoochun, feeling a little sorry that they were interrupted. Yoochun draws Junsu into his arm and envelopes him in a bear hug. “I guess it’s not our night huh?” Yoochun jokes.  
  
“You could still stay over if you want” Junsu says into Yoochun's neck.  
  
“Sounds tempting but I might want to jump you if I do”  
  
Junsu mouth curves up. He imagines the scarring he could give to his son. “That might be a problem. Next time I’ll make sure Inhwan has a sleepover at Seonah’s house or something.”  
  
Yoochun hums his agreement and gives Junsu a kiss on the cheek. He releases Junsu and makes his way to give Inhwan a goodnight kiss before he leaves (which turns out rather difficult when Inhwan makes quite a fuss, wanting Yoochun to tuck him in and read him a bed time story). Yoochun ends up promising Inhwan to sleepover the next week if Inhwan lets go of his neck. Junsu laughs watching them knowing Yoochun will forever be doomed to do Inhwan's every bidding. Yoochun finally escapes and closes the door behind him. He grabs his jacket and wallet and walks to the front door, hand holding Junsu's. “Good night baby. I love you.”  
  
“Love you too Yoochunah,” Junsu replies, and pulls Yoochun into a sweet kiss, no tongue. He watches as Yoochun waves at him- mouthing a final _i love you-_  and enters the lift. Junsu locks the door and leans against it.  
  
Junsu smiles to himself, happy to finally find someone who can make both Inhwan and himself happy and he could ask for nothing more. Nothing could ruin his bubble of happiness except-  
  
Junsu almost trips over something and sees that it's Leo’s swishing tail. Tigger is busy nuzzling and licking the lazy cat's face.  
  
“Oh come on kids. Really? In the middle of the night? Stoppp ittt.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this is a reupload from my livejournal account.


End file.
